The Daughter of Legends
by stargazer.of.literature
Summary: Olena is Rose and Dimitri's daughter, alongside her brother and best friend Mason she starts her Junior year at the Academy her parents trained at. There she finds love, loss and fights battles worth remembering...
1. A Glimpse

**Hey guys! so i, like probably many of you, am a HUGE vampire academy fan and just couldn't bare try to write a story that messes with Mead's amazing story line so i wrote one about Rose's and Dimitri's daughter as the main character. This is my first VA fanfic and just wanted to try something new, and about my favorite book and characters. I tried staying true to the story as much as possible, so let me know what you think! Read and Review! xoxo3**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of Legends<p>

I look back behind me to see if he's still there, stupid thing to do, I mean of course he's still chasing but wait no hes not…Whaaaa? WACK!

I run into something that feels like rock, ohh there he is! Should've known not to look behind me…stupid..stupid Olena..He'll chastise you later for that. But I have to keep my focus so I jump back blocking his kick to my gut and grab his leg twist and try throwing him to the side but he doesn't budge. He was going easy on me damn it and I still couldn't harm him! Grr… I do a jumping kick my mom taught me and whack him straight in the face, my mom would have gotten a laugh out of that. I take his split hesitation as an advantage and knee him where it hurts then turn around the ground kicking his legs out from under him, Bam! He's on the ground, I feel fingers on my ankle, Aw fuck.. He grabs my legs bringing me down then rams his forearm along side my throat, I wrap my legs around his left leg and twist. I punch up on his forearm twisting so I'm at the advantage, then try to secure his powerful arm put he doesn't let that happen kicking me off him. I then go for a running kick, stupid I know…He grabs my leg and spins me to the ground with a deadly firm hold. Not able to move I roll my eyes then pat the ground. My Father has won…AGAIN. "Giving up so soon are we?" He says chuckling, standing up then helping me up.

"Oh come on! I had you there for a second!" I say smiling. Only I, Olena Marie Hathaway-Belikova( I know it's a mouth full), could combat train with my father, Dimitri Belikov, without peeing my pants out of fear…Haha well that and my mother Rose Hathaway, she even wins sometimes. But of course she is a bad-ass as well.

"Yes you did, but don't forget your deadly mistake of looking back, my dear." He brings up, like I knew he would.

" I know, that was stupid." I say lowering my head.

"Haha it's ok angel you'll do great at your first day at St. Vladimir Academy, so will Mason, if you have any trouble you have your mother and I, but I know you wont need us." He say's smiling adoringly at me. I smile back and hug him.

"Thank you dad, I'm so nervous.." I say. You see my parents are both guardians, my mother, Rose Hathaway, guards The Queen (or Auntie Lissa as I call her) and my father guards her husband Christian( Uncle Christian). I know your wondering how two damphirs can have a kid (well actually two) mom thinks it's a gift for having to deal with being Shadow Kissed or an after affect, maybe the universe got confused with her she says. My brother Mason and I are twins born seventeen years ago when my mom was twenty. It's hard when your parents are legends, well hard to live up to at least. Its cool too, my parents are amazing, I've been training with them since I could walk. My brother Mason (named after my moms friend who passed away) is like my best friend; being twins we look a lot alike too. He looks more like my father while I look more like my mother. He has the well known Dimitri height along with his broad shoulders and stunning good looks, you know, the long dark chocolate brown hair (well actually he cut it much to my mothers dismay, so now it spikey), the dark eyes and tan lean build. I on the other hand have been told I look like my mother and my fathers mother (who I am named after), I have my moms long thick wavy dark brown hair (almost black) and Grandma Olena's striking blue eyes. I also have my mom's curves, which like her gets a lot of looks from the moroi (Although the moroi who do happen to look, get a deathly glare from my father and then they either run away or get this "I just shit my pants" look and shake, THEN run away screaming). My mother laughs at this telling my father he better get used to men and boys staring at his stunning daughter, then goes on to say "Roza I can barley hold back ripping the eyes out of the men who look at you, let alone my daughter." My mother after that just laughs. I also have my mother's height, which I don't mind because it gives me an advantage when fighting my brother and father, fighting my mothers proves to be very difficult because unlike the boys she doesn't hold back. Which gets her angry. She says "Comrade! You're holding back on her!" then he'll say "I don't want to hurt her rose.." then she'll say " You never held back when we use to train when I was her age!" he'll laugh at this and say " Well Roza I couldn't hold back fighting you unless I wanted to get myself killed." After that they would end up laughing….OH ya, my parents are in love..

My dad chuckles to himself, bringing me back to the present.

"What?" I ask looking up at him.

"Well, since when is the Almighty Olena nervous about anything?" He asks.. I think to myself..

Well, ever since today was my very first day of Junior year at the same school my parents trained at, and also my very first day of school EVER.


	2. The legendary family

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER! thank you so much for reviewing and reading it, it really does mean a lot. I just wanted to clear a few things up. First off, I know in the first chapter it talks about Dimitri's mom having blue eyes which is where Olena(main character) got hers from, i am indeed aware that Olena Belikova(Dimitris mom) has brown eyes but i wanted for Olena (Main Character) to have a unique characteristic, otherwise she would just look exactly like rose, so i added the blue eyes, knowing they had to come from someone. Anyway i know these chapters are short, and i promise they will be getting WAY longer as we go along, this one is just explaining her childhood, family, and relationships..etc. So hope you like it (you will be hearing familiar names;) Read & Review xoxo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

You're probably wondering why this is my first day of school.. Well you see, since my parents move around a lot (With Lissa and Christian) they wanted to take Mason and I with them. My mom didn't want to miss out on us growing up like her mother did, but she didn't want to stop guarding Lissa either so they just took us with them wherever they went. By doing this we weren't able to stay at one school so we were tutored by the same tutor as Auntie Lissa and Christians kids, Andre and Josh. Andre is named after Lissa's brother; he is only a year younger then Mason and I, while Josh is three years younger then us. Andre takes after his mother, with his blonde hair but has his fathers dark eyes while Josh has Black hair and green eyes. So Mason and I have never gone to a real school, we had tutors for our studies then our parents taught us how to fight.

Since Lissa (sorry The Queen) and Christian are now going to be staying at court for a while Mason, Andre, Josh and I have been sent off to 's Academy. I for one am very excited because it's the place my parents trained at and grew up.

My father and I walk back to the gym and grab our stuff. I go into the locker room and change out of my tank top and sweats while he waits for me outside.

"Alright, we're going to meet up with your mother and Mason, then taking the jet over to The Academy." He says while we walk back to our wing at The Court.

" What about Andre and Josh?" I ask looking up at him.

" They will be arriving shortly after we do, Lissa and Christian have a meeting right before we leave and want to be able to say their goodbyes to them, so they will not be coming with." He says opening the door to our room a few minutes later. Thankfully my parents had some off time while we are at Court because its so heavily guarded, there is no need for Lissa and Christian to have them with them, well actually they wanted to be but Auntie Lissa told them they didn't need to, she wanted them to have some down time.

We walk into the room to hear yelling, my father and I look at each other and roll our eyes knowing its Mason and Mom.

"Did you not hear what I just said Mason? The answer is no! Ask again and I will personally twist you into a human pretzel, Got it?" I hear my mother say. My father and I walk into Masons bedroom to find Mason and mom head to head eyes blazing, they both have high tempers, while my father and I always duck and cover when they start to argue.

"Mom! I NEED to say goodbye to her! It would be so rude to just up and leave without seeing her! I told her I would go see her, It will take me five minutes, I promise, you can even time me, I will freaken run the whole way there and back, come on…..PLEASE!" Mason says getting on his knees and begging to my mother dramatically, my father chuckles beside me. She just rolls her eyes.

"Mason, you're not even done packing and we only have half an hour until we leave, SO NO!" She says glaring down at him.

"Bu-" He starts to say but my father cuts in.

"Wait, Roza why don't we do as he says and time him, if he doesn't make it back in time…" My father smiles. " we will sign him up for one of Stan's classes. I do believe he is still there." He finishes winking at my mom. She turns to my father with wide eyes and starts bursting out laughing (Who's Stan? Must be some teacher my mom had when she was at The Academy..)

" HAHAHA. Nice idea Comrade." She turns to Mason who is now standing up with a confused look on his face. "Alright Mason if you are not back in five minutes we will…haha…sign you up for a class with the oh so lovely Stan." She says with a huge grin on her face. My father takes out his watch and sets a timer.

"READY." My brother's eyes widen thinking they wouldn't actually make him run (HAHA, he should know better.) "Set." He gets into a running stance, with determination in his eyes. "GO!" My father yells and all I see of my brother is a blur going out the door. I start to laugh along with my parents as we hear the front door slam open.

"So who is this Stan guy?" I ask them, my father looks over at my mother and she starts to giggle.

"He was a teacher I had back from when I was at The Academy, and since I just loved disagreeing with him and making a fool of myself he hated my guts. Knowing how he holds a grudge he will probably see Mason's last name and have the best time making Mason's life a living hell, just like he did mine." She smiles up at Dimitri, they share a look probably remembering a memory from when they were younger.

"No, he learned to love you, you are the only one that would stand up to him, but of course when you did, he kicked you out of his class, if I remember correctly EVERY time I went to watch his class you were kicked out. Including the time your mother was there…." He says looking down at her with adoration.

"Awww.. Comrade the good old days…" She says looking back at him with they same look on her face, as him.

"No, Roza these are the better days." He says and kisses her, I fake gag and walk out of the room rolling my eyes. I adore how much my parents love each other, but I envy it too. Since I move around so much I never have time to date (which my father loves, as does my brother, both are protective over me). Mason on the other hand moves from girl to girl wherever we go. His current girlfriend is Chelsea who is the girl he was whining about seeing before. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my brother and we have a great relationship, but he has never had a solid relationship with a girl either. He gets his relationship advice form Uncle Adrian, which my mom hates. Oh well, as soon as we get to The Academy I'm sure he will dump Chelsea and go after some new girl, hopefully someone he actually cares about.

I walk into my room and gather all my stuff together and look at myself in the mirror, accessing my outfit. I have on a deep blue flowy V-neck shirt and dark wash skinny jeans with black vans. I comb out my long dark wavy brown hair, identical to my mothers and reapply my mascara to my long lashes, not needing anything else because my skin is pretty clear with a slight tan.

" FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ON-" My father starts to finish when we hear the front door slam open.

" I'm here, I'm here!" We hear Mason say running into the living room.

"Darn…Just in the nick of time…" I hear my mom say in disappointment, I guess she wanted him to take that class. My father chuckles.

" Good Job, now finish packing so we can go." He says, walking over to my room to pull out my suitcases and set them in the living room.

We all load onto the plane, I sit up front and plug in my earphones, I look over and see my brother looking out the window tapping his knee violently, I laugh cause he hates flying, as does my mother who is holding my fathers hand in the back of the plane. They sit next to each other and she grips his hand firmly, which looks like it hurts but it doesn't faze him, nothing hurts dad. She doesn't get the terrible migraines anymore like when she was Shadow Kissed but she still doesn't enjoy flying, I think she still gets headaches as an aftermath.

I hear the plane take off and I relax into my seat as I wonder how I will fit in at The Academy..


	3. First Day

**Hey! Oh my god, so i just speed typed this chapter because the scene came into my head and i just HAD to write it down, i had so much fun writing it. You will meet familiar characters..AND Olena gets to show off her MAD SKILLS... lol anywho i hope you love it as much as i do! The next chapter will be up sometime this weekend(before Christmas) because i pretty much have it typed out but had to cut it off and make it into chapter four because i am exhausted and didnt feel like editing it, and plus this chapter ends on a pretty awesome cliffhanger! haha so READ and PLEASE REVIEWWWW! love you guys! xoxo3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Finally!" My mother and brother say in unison once the plane lands. I laugh to myself because even though they fight a lot, I think they still don't realize how much alike they are.

My father rolls his eyes and comes to join me in the front of the plane; my mother and brother are both bouncing out of their skin at the door to the plane. My father and I chuckle as the door opens and they both run out. I follow them out beside my father. Once I step out I am welcomed with a cool breeze. I look up and see the huge old aged brick castle looking school in front of me. There are several sections. The largest I assume is the moroi dorm building. Of course they have to have the biggest building because they are oh so precious… Beside it I think is the damphir dorm rooms, then the school building. Across a quad is the elementary building. Behind it I think I see the damphir training building next to a track. The whole place was massive and intimidating. I remember my mother telling me it was big and ugly, but for me it was beautiful in a way. I mean the quads were filled with green grass and big healthy looking trees. I think what got me excited was the combat training building. I could feel my toes curl inside my shoes in anticipation. I think my father noticed me taking it all in.

"Don't worry angel you are by far the best in your class, once you show them your skills, they will respect you." He says smiling down at me.

"Oh please Comrade once they here her last name she will be the talk of the school. And Olena sweetie I know you will kick ass, just like your father and maybe give a few black eyes..Haha I know I did." My mother says wrapping her arms around my father.

"Excuse me Roza! My daughter will NOT be giving black eyes and getting into unnecessary fights. Olena, I'm sure will not let her temper go crazy as you did my dear. Although I didn't mind it when you beat up other guys.." He says laughing. But becomes stern again looking at me.

" I am serious Olena NO fights outside that training center unless it is part of your training or if you are in danger." He says to me then turns to Mason.

"As for you, keep an eye on Olena, seeing as I wont be here to rip the eyes out of any man or BOY who looks at her the wrong way, I expect you too keep them away." He says to my brother who nods looking serious. They both have always been protective over me.

"Dad! I don't need protection. And if I want to I Will date, Mason or you can't and WONT STOP." I say glaring at him. I know he only wants to protect me, but COME ON!

"WH-" He starts.

"Dimitri shut up, she will be fine both you and I know she can stand up for herself, and we trust her judgment, as for Mason well he can hold his own like his father." She says rolling her eyes but smiles at him when she finishes.

"Thank you!" I yell.

"WOAH! What is this talk about dating, there will be no dating." My dad says.

"Agreed." My brother adds.

" Dimitri might I remind you we started…seeing….each other when I was Olena's age, and look how well that turned out. Anyway I wouldn't be concerned about it anyway, once the boys hear YOU'RE her father they will run away." She says giggling. I roll my eyes.

"N-….UGH, Fine! But still Mason keep an eye out." My dad says reluctantly under my mother's scowl. My mom always has my back when it comes to the guys being over protective, well both her and Auntie Lissa do. I mean they are the only girls I have to talk to. Of course I didn't tell them when Andre kissed me, Lissa and Christians older son who is a year younger than me, last summer. Yes, it was my first kiss and actually wasn't bad but incredibly awkward before and after. Actually it was my ONLY kiss. I mostly didn't tell them in fear my mom would tell my dad, because he and my brother would kill Andre. It was just a one-time thing anyway. He liked me and just out of the blue, kissed me, when we were hanging out at Court one day, it took me by surprise. I don't like him like that, I wish I did, I mean he's really nice…just not my type, he's more like a brother.

"Hahaha..Alright Comrade, we need to get these kids to school." My mom says grapping my fathers hand and motioning us to walk into one of the brick buildings.

We walk into the building, my father holding me and my brothers suitcases, in one hand…Show off…

My father puts down our stuff in front of a desk. While my mother leans over the it and calls for assistance.

"OH! Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway! What a pleasure, I am so sorry we just got word that you were here. Headmistress Kirova says to show Ms. Olena and Mr. Mason to their rooms and they can meet with the other damphirs in the training gym." My tummy does a flip when she says the training gym…God I feel like punching someone, anything to make the butterfly's in my stomach go away. My parents and the lady shake hands.

"The old hag, Kirova's still …alive..?" My mother mumbles only loud enough for myself and my father to hear. My father elbows her but chuckles to himself. My mother laughs. I just roll my eyes.

"Well if you will follow me." The old lady says, oblivious to what my mother said. We walk up a flight of stairs to the left and enter a long hallway lined with doors, the old lady leads us to one of the doors and opens it.

"This is your sons room, he will be rooming with Mr. Jason Mathews. Very nice young boy, same age as Mason." She says ,my father throws my brothers suitcases into the room then closes the door. I laugh as my brother scowls at my father, my dad just smirks and turns to follow the old lady up another flight of stairs.

She walks down another hallway of doors and opens the last door.

"This my dear is your room, you will be rooming with Ms. Addison Montgomery, she too is your age." The old lady smiles at me. I smile back and thank her. My father places my suitcases on the bed that is bare and walks back out.

" Well, I will be at the front desk at all times if you need me, my name is Ms. Worthington." She inclines her head says her goodbyes to my parents and walks back down the stairs. My mother runs up to Mason and I and tackles us with a fierce hug, choking us.

"OH! My babies are growing up!" My mother doesn't get all girly that much, because we have never been apart for as long as we are going to now.

"Mom…breathing….is…necessary…"My brother gasps.

"Oh! Sorry I just can't believe you guys are seventeen. Now, no dating mentors, respect your teachers, don't get into fights, and study hard….Ok just don't do any of the things I did when I was your age, and it'll all be good!" She says laughing and hugging us again.

"Agreed" My father says laughing while joining in on our family hug.

"Ok, we will call you when we are back at court, call us if you have any problems, and we are going to miss you!" My mother says getting teary eyed.

"Roza, don't worry we will see them soon." My father says patting her back and kissing her on the forehead.

"Alright, we better get going and you kids need to be getting to the gym, so give us one more hug goodbye." My father says hugging both of us again.

"I love you angel, and kick some but at the gym ok? I will miss you." My father says to me kissing my head.

"Will do, love you dad." I say back.

"Ok love you kids and we will call you as soon as possible! Bye! We will miss you." My mother says giving us one more hug and grasping my father's hand they descend down the stairs together.

"YA! Finally, we are on our own. Alright I'm ready to kick some ass sis, What about you? I'm going to go change and ill meet you downstairs." He says already halfway down the hall.

"Sounds good!" I yell back shutting my door. I rip off my clothes and quickly grab a pair of black yoga pants because they are easy to move in and a blue tank top along with a black sports bra. I then look in the mirror smiling when I see my mascara is still ok, not needing to put anything else on because I will just sweat it off fighting. I jump into my black sneakers and run out the door. I leave my long brown hair down, knowing I will just put it up later.

I see my brother practically bouncing out of his shoes downstairs waiting for me.

"Ready?" He says smiling. He has on black sweat pants and a black t-shirt, and let me just say he looks pretty intimidating with those fierce brown eyes, just like my fathers. I smile to myself, oh ya the legendary brother and sister, children of Rose Hathaway and Dimintri Belikov. Ready to kick some ass.

"YA bro, lets go show them badass fighting." I say laughing while we run out the door to the gym Ms. Worthington told us to go to. We slow down to a walk at the front of the doors to the gym.

"Alright sis, lezzzz go…" My brother says opening the doors. When they open I freeze in awe. The huge gym is filled with mats and damphirs throwing punches at each other, I roll my eyes at their sloppy technique. I see a few guardians walking around watching the students training. One of them looks up once my brother and I walk in, who is also frozen in place, and they smile at us.

"Well, well, well, you guys are late." Says a familiar voice. I turn to see Guardian Alberta to my right. She is a close friend of my parents, with her silver hair she is obviously old but also deadly. She actually gave me a few lessons awhile back, but she had to leave to come back to St. Vladimirs to teach. I was glad to see her.

"Guardian Alberta!" I say walking up to her. She smiles at my brother and I.

"Hello Olena" She says to me, she turns to Mason. " and Mason, you look like you have been training with your father, you have grown to look a lot like him." She says pleased.

"Thank you, we were told to come here." He says.

"Yes, well lets introduce you shall we?" She says smirking. My tummy does backflips. She turns to the open gym and blows a whistle. My brother and I stiffen beside her getting nervous.

"Everyone! Meet your new fellow students, This is Olena Hathaway-Belikova and Mason Hathaway-Belikova, they will be joining us in our combat training. You also might learn a few things from them." She says laughing at our stunned faces as we turn to her..Oh god. Here we go.

"Holly shit, did Alberta just say Hathaway-Belikova, as in Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov, THOSE are their kids?" I hear some male damphir mumble to someone next to him.

"Oh my god…"

"…Their parents are legends.,"

"….parents are gods…"

"…the chick's hot.."

"…look at them…"

"…how old are they.."

"…they go to school here now!...cool"

"woah.."

"damn.."

"…he is soooo gorgeous.."

I couldn't really decipher all the mumbles and whispers the gym erupts in after Alberta speaks I could only pick out a few words and phrases. My brother and I look at each other and grin…

" Alright Alright! Yes I know this is very exciting but, lets get back to training shall we?" Alberta says waving her hand at the other guardians to start training again. They blow their whistles and the students stumble to get back into place.

"Well Olena go over there to Guardian Davis, she will pair you with a partner, and Mason go over there to Guardian Smith and he will pair you with someone, now disperse." She says waving her hands in the directions of the guardians.

I walk over to the guardian Alberta told me to go to, and introduce myself.

"Yes, nice to meet you, I know your parents, good people." She says smiling. She must be in her late twenties with dirty short blonde hair and hazel eyes, long lean tan build. I was surprised because there aren't many women damphirs.

"So, there aren't many female damphirs I can pair you with most of them are way below your level or they are already assigned to a partner, so I will train with you." She says shrugging. You'd think I would be nervous about training with an older guardian, but I wasn't, I know I'm good. I know I sound cocky, that's not it I'm just confident with my skills, when you spend your whole life training with world-class guardians you tend to get pretty confident. I mean fighting is what I do pretty much 24/7. It's my passion; this is what I do to relax.

"Alright sounds good." I say following her onto a mat. I glance over to see my brother slamming a male damphir onto a mat with a smirk on his face and cheers erupt around him, I roll my eyes and get back to walking onto the mat. I am aware that the gym goes quit and the damphirs fighting come to a stop to watch Guardian Davis and me get onto the mat. The gym goes deathly quit in anticipation. We stretch for a few seconds, gazes locked, studying each other.

I blank my mind, putting every thought aside as we get into fighting stances, all my nerves from coming into a new school are gone, all I see is Davis, all I am thinking about is taking her down.

There is stillness…. I hear an intake of breath, then she moves to my right, her arm comes flying up to hit me in the head, but I see it coming. I smile..Oh its on.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW! thanks so much guys. Next chapter will be up ASAP, PM me if you have any questions or thoughts! <strong>


	4. New Friends and a Familiar Name

**Hey Guys i am so sorry i am just now putting this chapter up and also for it being so short. I have been beyond busy with school starting back up. I just felt like i had to give you something. I whipped this up for you. I had written a forth chapter before christmas, but i didn't like it so i decided to retype it. Well here it is! Hope you enjoy! You get to see some familiar names...and maybe a hottie for Olena...hmmmm. Well READ AND REVIEW! thanks so much! xoxo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

I duck, making her hand miss its target. I pivot and swing my left leg into her abdomen. She doubles over, but recovers quickly. I catch her right hand then kick the back of her knees, when they bend I rush behind her swinging her arm up and over, putting her in an arm lock. I knee her in the back taking her down. With my knee on her back, right arm in an arm lock she isn't going anywhere.

Five seconds, that's all it took. The room is deathly quiet, and then it erupts in applause.

I release Guardian Davis and jump to my feet. The other Guardians blow their whistles telling the other students to get back to training.

"Nice moves H.B." Alberta says walking up to me. That's her nickname for me because she says my last name is too long. I smile helping Guardian Davis up.

"Agreed, my side is gonna have a bruise from that round house kick you gave me." She says patting me on my back.

"Thank you, should we go again?" I say turning towards her.

"Ready when you are." She says while we get back in our stances.

For the next two hours, Guardian Davis and I train, she teaches me a better and faster way to get out of an arm lock. The entire time I see my brother either slamming his poor partner to the ground or hitting on the two other girl damphirs. One of them is about my age and has pitch black curly hair that goes halfway down her back. She has a lean build and is also pretty tall. The other girl has dirty blonde hair cut short (which is common for female damphirs), she unlike the other girl is very skinny and about as tall as me.

The girl with the black hair laughs at something my brother says, he then points to me. Great, what did he say…

The girl with the black hair walks over to me with the blonde girl right on her tail. I think I am about to meet the mean girls…Isn't that what happens in the movies? I send a scowl to my brother then turn to meet the black haired girl

I am surprised to find a kind smile on her. She sticks out her hand and introduces herself.

"Hi! My name is Addison your brother there just told me who you are, I'm your new room mate." She says shaking my hand. I sigh in relief.

"Ohh hi my names Olena, nice to meet you." I say with a smile. Addison directs her hand behind her to the blonde.

"And this is Michelle, my combat partner." Michelle gives a shy wave.

"So you are going to have to teach me some of those deathly moves you've got going on, the way you took down Guardian Davis was amazing, did your parents teach you?" Addison asks.

"Yes they did, and I'll show you some moves anytime, I love training, actually I run in the mornings if you want to join." I say confidently, I love working out in the morning, only time I get some peace and quiet, but I have to try and make friends, even if it means giving up my quiet mornings.

"I would but I'm not really a morning riser, I guess we could have practice in the room or something." She says shrugging. I sigh in relief again and nod.

"Well Olena if you'd like we were going to head to the cafeteria to get something to eat, want to join?" Addison says.

"Sure sounds good, I'm starving." I say.

She smiles and leads me out the door with Michelle beside us. On our way out I shout to Mason that I am going to lunch he just nods his head because he is surrounded by all the male damphirs, blabbing on about how great his skills are. I just roll my eyes and keep on walking with Addison and Michelle.

"So Olena, have you been home schooled your whole life?" Michelle asks as we walk across the quad.

I tell them all about how I travel with my parents and share tutors with Queen Lissa and Christians kids. They gasp when I tell them I have never dated before.

"Woah wait like never ever?" Addison says coming to a halt.

"Well I mean I've kissed guys before, but I've never dated, I move around so much I just don't have time." I explain to them.

"Woah.." Addison repeats.

"Addison here goes through guys like there is no tomorrow so excuse her shocked state." Michelle says holding back laughter.

"Oh please, coming from the girl who has Jason attached to her hip." Addison says. Michelle blushes.

"Oh we aren't around each other all the time, see right now we aren't together." Michelle says narrowing her eyes at Addison.

"Only because he is with Olena's brother, they just found out they're room mates." Addison explains.

"Oh cool! That means we will be able to all hang out!" Michelle says excitingly.

I smile at my new friends, maybe going to school wont be so terrible after all.

"Well Olena." Addison starts turning to me "we will just have to find you a hottie." See says bumping her hip to mine, I roll my eyes and we start walking towards the cafeteria again.

Michelle and Addison show me to the doors of the cafeteria and we walk inside. The cafeteria is split into two sections; the right section is closed up and divided into tiny rooms containing the human donors the moroi feed from. The left side is a huge white open space filled with tables and counters of food.

Addison tells me which foods are the best to eat like her favorite, the pizza, and to stay far away from the sushi.

I pick up a fruit salad and a slice of pizza like Addison advised, then we walk over to an empty table to start eating.

About five minutes into our lunch the cafeteria door swings open and dozens of moroi come walking in. One of the girls I recognize and wave too, her name is Alexandra, she is my mom's friend Mia's daughter. She is fourteen with big curly blonde hair and wide brown eyes. She is the only one I am able to identify because all of a sudden a big black mass is blocking my vision.

"Henry, what do you want?" Addison says in annoyance.

"When just coming over to introduce myself to the new student" The big black mass says. Henry steps back and gives a big smile. He has light brown scruffy hair with dark brown eyes and stands at about 6'5". I cringe at the sight of him, its not that he's ugly, he's actually quiet decent looking other then the fact that he looks like a complete and udder creep. Turns out I'm right.

"Hi you must be Olena, the famous queens guardians daughter, I'm Henry" He says and sticks his hand out. I shake it with a slight hesitation; his hands are slick with sweat…UGH.

"Nice to meet you." NOT. I say but don't add in the last part. I just get a bad vibe from him.

"So if you ever need someone to show you around, I'm free anytime, well for you I am." He says with a wink and walks away, but not before taking one glance down at my chest. CREEP. If my dad (or brother) would have seen that, and trust me my dad doesn't miss anything, he would have made an indent in his face. I start to get up to do just that, but think better of it, I am at a new school, I should try and resist getting into a fight on the first day.

"CREEP." I hear a mumble to my left. I swear Addison could have been reading my mind. I'm starting to like my new friends.

"Whatever, you've got to deal with a lot of them at this school, the male moroi seem to think they have ownership over us female damphirs. It's medieval." Michelle says shaking her head.

"It's disgusting." Addison answers.

"You'd think they wouldn't irritate us when they know we can kill them in an instant. But no, they just carry on doing whatever they'd like." I add.

"And Olena, you need to watch out Michelle and I get enough creeps approaching us, but you my friend will be getting a lot more." Addison says turning to me.

"What? Why." I say confused, I turn back to face her.

"UM HELLLOOOOO! You are like a complete hottie, those Moroi are going to be all over you, and damphirs as well." She says with a shocked face, as if to say how couldn't I already know this.

"Oh and I should mention that the moroi have bet on who can sleep with you the fastest, when they heard you were coming they went ballistic." Michelle says in a hushed voice.

"That's crazy, why would they do that" I say outraged, my voice rising.

"That's what teenage guys do, they bet on who can sleep with who, you my friend are like a gold prize." Addison says leaning into the table.

"Well that's too bad because no creeps are getting this gold prize." I say sitting back.

"That's my girl! I knew I would like you" Addison says with a smile. Michelle nods her head in agreement.

We start up a conversation about the different people and gossip at school when the cafeteria door swings open again and hits the wall with a loud thud. I turn around to see who it is when I freeze in place. My eyes lay upon probably the most good looking young male moroi I have ever seen (and let me just say I've seen a lot of good looking moroi). The boy walks in with a graceful stride, one you would except took years to perfect. His perfectly placed bronzed hair cut so it ends right below his eyes in smooth waves shines. He stops and looks around the room looking for someone when his pale blue eyes rest on mine. His strong jaw clenches as if surprised. He looks at me for only a second with a puzzled look on his face then he turns when some moroi shouts out his name. Dane. That was what the moroi called him. I know that name, but from where? I can't remember. His tall muscular lean body walks over to the enclosed moroi section of the cafeteria and vanishes behind a closed door.

"Who was that?" I ask. Dane. Dane something why cant I remember. He must be from a royal moroi family. That is the only way I would know him, from all my days at Court. But from what family, I feel like I would remember a gorgeous face like that.

"Oh that hunk of deliciousness was Dane Zeklos." Addison says, her eyes looking in the same direction as mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Last name sound familiar? hmmm;) anywho Leave a review! xoxo.<strong>


	5. Jerk Circle

**Chapter Five**

Zeklos! That is why he seemed so familiar; his fathers name is often brought up in disgust by my mother or father. Jesse Zeklos is a royal moroi, his brother Dane died form a strigoi attack before his son was born, the stupid moron was trying to hunt down strigoi just to prove he could, well it turned out he couldn't. And he paid with his life. So Jesse's son I see is named after his brother.

That is also why he looks familiar; I must have seen him in a picture with his family or something. Although I cant say I remember seeing him at Court which is odd since his father is always there.

The Zeklos's are sort of a joke in my household. When my mother was going to St. Vlad's Jesse had apparently been a total jackass and spread rumors about her, which is what Auntie Lissa said although she never wanted to talk about what kind of rumors. Also I heard other moroi talking about how Jesse had attacked Lissa in some way, also that my father attacked him. But that is all I know, now since Auntie Lissa is Queen Mr. Jesse works in the records room and par-takes in meetings at Court, he has such a horrible job even though he is a royal because Lissa and mom absolutely despise him.

But what I can't believe is someone who looks as kind and handsome as Dane could have a father like that.

"Yeah he's a total hottie, but his girlfriend Kristen wont let any girl other than her little circle of friends anywhere near him, I swear that chick is part strigoi." Michelle says in a whisper, like Kristen was going to jump out at her and attack.

"Kristen Lazar is a total psychopath, she thinks she freaking owns this school, and whoever gets in her way she just burns them, literally as well as figuratively." Addison says, squaring her shoulders.

"She tried to come at me once and I tackled her, almost got expelled, luckily she said that's not what she wanted and told the Headmistress that she forgave me, what she really meant is that she wanted me to stay so she could make my life hell. I told her good luck with that, and if she came anywhere near me that I would bring her down not caring what the fuck happened to me. She only gives me death stares in the hallway now." Addison smiles to herself.

"Why would he want to date someone like that? He doesn't SEEM like a terrible person." I say glancing back at the door he disappeared behind.

"Oh no, well Dane kind of keeps to himself other than his immediate friends. Whenever he does interact with other people he actually doesn't seem that bad. But him and Kristen have known each other since birth because their parents are really close, I guess that's why their dating but I don't really know. They do break up and get back together all the time though. Lets just say I wouldn't want to date a hoe like Kristen If I was a dude." Addison adds.

"That whole circle of royals are real jerks. There's Lance and Neal Badica, Chase Conta, Alexander Ivashkov and Dane Zeklos then Kristen Lazar, Chelsea Voda and Lauren Sarcozy." Michelle says.

"The Badica twins are just retarded they think their badass but really their just stupid. Chase and Dane are really close they aren't as bad as the twins and Alexander. Just stay away from Alexander, he's completely creepy. He thinks just because his last name is Ivashkov he can do whatever he wants, which he pretty much can. Kristen is the queen bitch, Lauren and Chelsea are just her followers." Addison says nodding towards the group walking out of the door Dane went into.

Another Ivashkov huh? Ill have to ask Uncle Adrian about that, he'd have a laugh, he believes he's the most important Ivashkov. As cocky and immature as he may be I love Uncle Adrian.

I could spot the twins right away from their bright blonde hair and huge bodies, I swear if they lived in the human world they could be linebackers. The twins walked out first followed by a dark haired guy who scanned the room like he was looking for someone, when he spotted me he gave a creepy smile then whispered something to the twins. A shiver went down my spine, well I guess I just made eye contact with Alexander. After him was a tiny red haired girl who walked like she was 8 feet tall she sent a glare around the room, she was really gorgeous but her scowl made her a little less attractive, Im guessing that was Kristen. After her was a tall black haired girl and a small blonde haired girl who looked like if you touched her she would break. Both of them were probably Chelsea and Lauren. Then came out a handsome tall guy with really short black hair and next to him, who outshone all of them in looks, was Dane. His confident tall handsome self. Chase and Dane were talking when Kristen I guessed grabbed his arm shot a glare at my table and the group walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well there they go, the jerk circle and all." Addison says rolling her eyes. She advises we get back to the dorms to change and get to our next classes Michelle and I agree and I follow them back to the dorms.

Addison and I change in our room while Michelle goes across the hall to change. We all walk to our first classes, Michelle and I have our first and third classes together and Addison and I have second forth and fifth together.

Michelle and I part ways with Addison and walk to our first period advanced calculus. I have never had trouble with school, it was kind of relaxing because it came so easy for me so to be able to go to classes at a real school was really fun for me. My last class is with Addison, advanced guardian combat techniques. After I practiced with Addison, showing her a few moves, we walk out and change heading back to our room.

"Hey Montgomery see you made friends with the new girl." I here a high pitched girl voice yell from behind us on the quad. Addison turns around to face her, I do to. Kristen, and her two followers.

"Aww Kristen as much of a pleasure as it is to talk to you, Olena and I have better places to be." Addison gives her a cold smile and starts to turn.

"Yeah you probably have more guys to get to, you must have tons of your blood whore appointments stacking up huh?" Kristen says with a laugh. I choke on a laugh. Wow, Addison and Michelle were right.

"Yes Kristen cause THAT'S what I do with my time, and plus we both know whose the whore in this conversation and its not me." Addison says coolly.

"Wow what a terrible thing to say about your new friend Addison." One of the followers say, Kristen scowls at the tall girl and mumbles "shut up Lauren".

I laugh. "Having problems keeping your followers in line? Well good luck with that because honestly I don't give a shit what any of you little moroi think, as Addison was saying we have better things to do." I finally speak up, I was getting tired of their insults.

"Aw, the new girl speaks, well LITTLE damphir, let me just say you cant speak to royal moroi like that." Kristen says with a stupid smile plastered on her face. Oh she wants to play the seniority card huh? Well I can play that game.

"First of all its not new girl its Olena Hathaway-Belikova as in the daughter of the Queens personal guardians. So if you want to play who is higher up on the totem pole, well sorry to say but I win sweetheart and I'm not going to go along with your bullshit. SO AS I WAS SAYING, we will be leaving." I say, I can play bitch just as well as her, my mom would probably be better at it, actually mom would have already punched her. Mom doesn't really have any patience for rudeness. My father would have, well he wouldn't have even turned around, he would have kept walking. My fathers approach is more mature but my mother's is more fun.

"We will see about that! Watch your back HB watch it!" Kristen yells while Addison walk away.

"No, no you better watch yours." I mumble, Addison laughs.

" .AMAZING." Is all she says patting me on the back laughing.

We arrive back at our room to change and go to the cafeteria to get food. When Addison and I walk in Michlle runs up to us.

"Oh my god I heard about your guys' fight with Kristen, talk is that Olena you like totally bitched her out." Michelle says looking like she just won the lottery.

"She deserved it." I say smiling at her excitement.

"God, I wish I could have been there, and I bet she totally did." Michelle says as we walk to get food.

I hear the cafeteria go silent when some people walk through the door. I look up to find its Andre and Josh, they finally arrived!

I run up to them and hug them.

"Hey Olena this place is awesome, where's Mason?" Andre asks. I realize for the first time today I haven't seen Mason all day, which is weird because we usually spend every minute together. I look around the room to find him at a table with Jason, Michelle's boyfriend and his roommate.

"Mason!" I yell he looks over and gets up when he sees Andre and Josh.

He comes over and slaps them on the back.

"You guys finally arrived, and probably just became the most popular guys at school." Mason says laughing.  
>"Nah dude we don't want to hang with those snobby royals, where are your friends?" Andre says to Mason and I. We walk over to Jason, Michelle and Addison and introduce everyone.<p>

"I can't believe I just met the Queens kids." Michelle says shaking Josh' hand.

"Please they aren't that special." Mason says. Andre slaps him on the back.

"Right! We are just some boring moroi, and plus we didn't want to hang out with the other stupid royals." Andre says smiling at us.

"Ya especially that Alexander dude and the Lazar chick, they totally tried to kiss our asses at one of the Courts banquets." Josh says nodding towards where the jerk circle sat.

"Speaking of…." Jason says in a whisper when Kristen, Alexander and the rest of the circle excluding Dane for some reason, walk up to our table.

"Andre, Josh so nice to see you again! You know moroi sit over on that side if you want o join us." Kristen says putting a hand on Andres shoulder and giving a sweet smile.

"Um thanks but no thanks, we're just gonna stay over here." Andre says shrugging away from her hand. That's my boy. I chuckle, and Kristen shoots a glare at me.

"Whatever if you ever want to get away from the lower class and hang out with us, your more than welcome, Alexander says in a raspy deep creepy voice, seeming bored he turned and walked away, the rest of the circle following. He turns at the last minute winks at me, I shudder and he turns back around to continue walking away.

"What douches, wish they were damphirs so I could re construct their ugly faces." Mason says rolling his eyes. Guess he didn't catch Alexander winking at me. What a creep he is.

"Yeah well we wont be hanging out with them, but we gotta go get our room set up, see you guys later!" Andre says, him and Josh says their goodbyes walk towards their private building, by the moroi dorms.

Addison and I decide to leave as well and say our goodbyes, and walk back to our room leaving Mason, Michelle and Jason.

The next morning I get up early and try to wake Addison up to get in an early training session.

"Dude are you kidding, it's like freaking early. Maybe in a couple hundred hours." I roll my eyes and laugh. I guessed that was pretty much what she was going to say, she did say she wasn't an early riser.

I run towards the training gym and into the weight room. I change into sweats and tie my hair up. I warm up then head out to the track. After about 8 laps I decide that enough and head into the combat room. Walking towards the punching bag I notice someone else working out on the dummy line. He's punching with great technique and power, I have to say. He must be another damhpir looking to get in another morning practice. I admire his dedication. I start doing my regular combinations, punch ounch round hosue kick, elbow side punch drop kick. I go on like that for awhile. The other damphir is still there, I decide maybe hed want o do some hand to hand. So I walk over to him.

"Hey don't want to interrupt but you want to do some hand to hand?" I ask.

He turns around and I realize he isn't a damphir at all, hes a moroi. But not any moroi its Dane Zeklos.

Lissa as Queen has made a lot of changes including letting moroi being taught to fight, but I have never seen a novice moroi taking any interest in it. Especially a royal, they think they are to good for it.

I first am shocked, then I take him in, notice his black sweats and dark blue t shirt that molds his buff body perfectly. His short brown hair sticking to his forehead from sweat in a totally sexy way. STOP IT Olena! He has a girlfriend.

"Oh sorry I uhh, I didn't realize." I stammer out and back away.

"No its ok, I would actually love to." He says crossing his arms and smirking at my awkwardness.

"I'm Dane by the way, You're Olena right? Guardian Hathaway and Belikovs daughter?" He says holding out his hand. I take it his hands warm and firm, I nearly faint but shake it and pull away, gaining my confidence back.

"Uhh ya, sorry I just didn't know novice moroi trained here." I said.

"They don't but they don't outlaw it either, if we want to we do it on our own time, lets just say not a lot of people know I'm here." He says while walking over to grab a mat and lay it down gesturing me over to it.

"The other moroi don't approve, so I ask you don't tell any of the other moroi, but id love to train with you, heard you're the best novie around." He says smiling at me. God his smile, I could just stare at it forever.

"No I wont." I say. He smiles at me.

"Good, so you want to fight?" He says with a cocky smile.

"Would love to." I say with a cocky smile of my own, getting into my stance.


	6. That Smile

**Hey guys i am so sorry it has been so long since ive posted ive been so freaking busy but i hope you love this chapter as much as i do! And the new chapter is coming this weekend! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! xoxo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Where am I? Oh yeah I'm flat on my ass is where I am; I have never been on my ass in a fight with someone my age.

I jump up in rage, god dad would not be happy if he could see me now.

But his eyes…god his eyes..like the sky, not quite blue and not quite gray.

Stop it Olena! Focus!

I almost miss a dodge and snap back into focus, he is actually really good, I can see he works out a lot because he has amazing stamina almost as good as Masons and mine.

When we finish we are both panting.

"I didn't expect a moroi to actually be a challenge in a fight." I say smiling over at him as I pick up my bag.

"I like training it makes me feel in control, like id be useful if something ever happened, as soon as I came to St. Vlad's I started training with any of the guardians who were willing to teach me." He says strolling over to his gym bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Haven't they started magic combat training for the moroi as well?" I ask, only because I had heard Aunt Lissa talk about it with mom.

"Yeah they just started this year at first there were only a few because most of the moroi parents didn't want their kids taking the classes but right after the Sydney incident a bunch more have been joining." I knew what he was talking about, the Sydney accident happened a few months ago in Australia. A group of new moroi thought it would be cool to try what my uncle Chrisitian does which is join in on fights using his fire magic but without the proper training all five moroi were killed by strigoi in a matter of minutes, they had refused guardians so they were left to die, all their blood drained.

Ever since then more and more moroi have been stepping forward and learning magic combat which is pretty cool, and not to mention extremely helpful in the field.

"Yeah I heard about that. People can be pretty stupid." I say we start walking towards the exit. He reaches for the door and opens it for us…gentlemen..interesting..

"You can say that again.." He mumbles.

"I lived with my dad for a few year over at court and most royals hate the idea of having to fight but the ones that do think they can just do it with no training, they say that taking classes are for the damphirs. They probably think they can just rely on their powers." He says following me out into the open air I pear over at him and catch him smiling at me.

"I'm glad you don't think that way, you're really good." I say looking back over at him and have an urge to reach out and touch my face, I glance down at the ground blushing.

"I took classes at court as well, but I mostly trained with my guardians on their off time." He says looking out towards his building. We stop when we reach the place where we should part ways.

I am about to say good bye when he interjects.

"So do you want to meet me after classes today? We could practice, because I mean there really aren't any other moroi I can train with and no guardian really practices with me like you do. Only if that's okay with you Olena, I'd appreciate it" He says smiling, holy crap..that smile. His cheeks create creases gosh hes hot..

"Umm yeah sure okay." I blurt out, he nods and for a moment he looks like he is going to say something else but just turns back and starts walking towards his dorm to get ready for classes.

I stand there for a moment smiling like an idiot then shake my head and walk back towards my dorm.

As soon as I get back to my dorm I roll my eyes because Addison is still asleep. I touch her shoulder and she jumps up into a sitting position.

"Am I late for class?!" She yells a terrified look on her face. I giggle.

"No I just got back from my workout and you'll never guess who I practiced with." I say excited to tell her. I like this, having a friend I can vent to, I've never had that.

She is definitely awake now "WHO?!" She asks grabbing my arm.

"Dane Zeklos." I say a huge smile on my face.

"Holy amaze balls! You're not serious?! Why? What happened? Was he nice? Did he try anything with you? Sexually I mean.." She says I roll my eyes, Addison's enthusiasm is astounding and hilarious

"No he didn't he was really nice, he doesn't seem to be like other royals he isn't stuck up and hes a surprisingly good fighter, I even landed on my ass a few times." I admit blushing.

"That's surprising I didn't know any of the moroi practiced.." She said confused.

"Yeah I had the feeling he doesn't really like the group he hangs out with because they seem to be like the moroi that are stuck up…But not him…hes..different." I say looking at her.

"Oh and don't tell anyone he said he didn't want anyone to know but im guessing he wouldn't care if I told you but if one of the moroi found out hed be upset." I say just remembering that he had told me he didn't want any is friends knowing.

"Are you kidding? I don't talk to those moroi anyway wouldn't want to give them the satisfaction. Don't worry its in the vault. But Dane Zeklos are you sure Olena? Be careful he might seem different but I don't trust any of the royals in his group, just watch you back okay?" She says turning into a concerned looking friend. She looks down at the ground when she mentions his group and how she doesn't trust them.

"I understand and I will don't worry." I tell her and pat her on the back. We both decide to get up and finally get dressed and shower for our classes that we are bound to be late for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!xoxo love you!<strong>


End file.
